


【DMC/VD】寄り道

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 是萨姆点的5V2D2sama真的好难搞但是窝还是爱他5哥依然好有原则哦到底怎么回事【没什么预警，废话也就不多说了吧
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 13





	【DMC/VD】寄り道

**Author's Note:**

> 是萨姆点的5V2D
> 
> 2sama真的好难搞但是窝还是爱他
> 
> 5哥依然好有原则哦到底怎么回事【
> 
> 没什么预警，废话也就不多说了吧

这不是他们的Devil May Cry。

这是Vergil进门时唯一的感想。

他和Dante分别去两个不同的城市处理委托，原本的计划他们应该会同时完成任务回到事务所——当然了，Vergil在交通工具这件事上是比较作弊的。

事务所里非常干净整洁，看得出来有定期打扫过，但是缺少了某种这对孪生兄弟从魔界回来之后就一直增加的东西。

生活的气息。

他们有成对的拖鞋，成对的水杯，一开始还是Vergil用买一送一或是第二件半价这种拙劣的借口买回来并硬塞给孪生弟弟；窗边的沙发搭上了深蓝格子的绒毯，靠着墙角的书柜塞得满满当当，这里通常是Vergil长时间呆着的地方；再往里一些的餐桌上铺着花纹简洁的桌巾，还有一套白瓷的茶具，那是Nero圣诞节带来的礼物。

以上这些充满了温暖的物品统统没有出现在这间事务所里，Vergil只能看到空荡荡的地板和墙上密密麻麻的恶魔脑袋。

这并不是第一次了，所以他很快便弄明白发生了什么，毕竟这个作者总是热衷于突然把他丢到Dante过去的时间线里。在见到属于这里的孪生弟弟之前，没有任何途径让他知道到底被扔到了哪个时间，不过来都来了，观察一下Dante曾经的生活环境也是一件蛮有趣的事情。

他走到Dante的书桌前，他的弟弟平常乐于把两条腿搭在上面，椅子悬空半拉晃晃悠悠。现在这张桌子可没被乱七八糟的杂物堆满，只摆着几张整整齐齐的文件，和一个背对着他的，褐色的小相框。他绕过桌子转到内侧，指腹轻轻滑过照片上妈妈金色的长发，手掌往下搭在书桌的抽屉上。

某种硬物突兀地顶在他的后脑勺，嗯，从形状上来看，是Ivory。他嘴角勾起来一些，一脸平淡地转过身去。

他的孪生弟弟看上去还比较年轻，黑色的修身马甲下依然是红色的大衣下摆，略长的银色额发遮住了右眼的一小半，在那之下是一张面无表情的脸孔。

“这里没有你要找的东西，恶魔。”Vergil短暂地愣了一秒，他从未听到过Dante用这种冷冰冰的语调说话，“变成这副模样也没用。他已经死了。”

Vergil和全然陌生的孪生弟弟、或者说和Ivory黑洞洞的枪口对视了片刻之后，那把抢收了回去，在Dante的食指转了几个枪花，然后被装进后腰的枪套中。

看来某些东西还是深深地刻进了他的骨髓里，这种熟悉的亲切感让Vergil嘴角两旁的肌肉更舒缓了些。

“你可以走了。虽然你不是他，但是我对再杀死一次顶着这张脸的家伙提不起什么兴趣。”

一枚银币出现在Dante右手指间，它被抛了起来，却在即将坠落之时消失在半空。

Vergil把玩着那枚圆形的金属片，用手指摩挲着表面的凸起。

两面的花纹都是一模一样的触感。

“我还以为你不会做这种愚蠢的事呢，Dante。”

“把它给我。”

然而他的弟弟语气依然没有什么起伏，他甚至连身子都没有移动过。

“如果你想要的话，你就得自己来拿。你一直都知道的。”

Vergil意味深长地瞥了Dante一眼，将那枚银币明目张胆地丢进衣兜里。

他年轻时的孪生弟弟保持着面无表情凝视他片刻，或许有什么一闪而过的情绪晃过他的眼底，但或许也只是错觉。

“如果你是想要惹怒我的话，恶魔。随便你吧。”Dante终于平静地开口，然后他把后背留给Vergil，消失在了楼梯的尽头。

尽管他自己时间线的孪生弟弟偶尔也会让他觉得撞在一颗软钉子上，但是这颗钉子，是硬的。就好像他往一潭死水里投了几个石子儿，却愣是没激起一丝波纹。

「有那么个时期吧，我这人大概挺无趣的。」

他想起Dante曾经无意识吐露的过往，但是不管他怎么追问，他的孪生弟弟再不肯透露更多的东西。

「‘无趣’？老天你能选个更适合一些的说法吗，我真的很想问问那个时候你对我认识的Dante做了什么，你得知道我甚至怀疑他是不是长了满嘴的口腔溃疡。」

Arkham的女儿在说这些的时候愤愤地把酒杯砸回桌上。

Vergil当时一边把某个闹别扭的大团毛绒摁在自己肩窝里，有一下没一下地揉着蓬松的触感，一边用眼神示意脱离了魔帝掌控的精致人偶继续说下去。

「口腔溃疡都还算好了。那个时候他四周连空气都又重又让人窒息。」

「没错。而且他还莫名其妙消失了一段时间，没人知道他跑什么地方去了。」

「你也不知道他什么时候回来的，总之我们再见到他的时候，哇——那可又是另一个极端。」

他们总是会惊人地相似。Vergil心想。Dante藏起来的无疑是那些充满痛苦与不堪的回忆，他们都不愿让对方看到自己曾浸泡在黑暗中的过往，无论是出于无聊的自尊心，还是阴魂不散的自卑感。

Vergil望着空荡荡的楼梯口，逐渐降临的夜色用粗糙的手法把它模糊地涂抹开。

沉默寡言的恶魔猎人踏着嘎吱作响的楼梯木板下来时，穿着深色大衣的银发男人坐在一片晨曦之中，他捧着不知从哪儿翻出来的书，看上去舒适而随意，仿佛对这个空间熟知且自然。

就好像，在这里生活过很长时间那样。

他抛开不切实际的错觉，但却没办法榨出分毫的不耐。

“你怎么还在。”

Vergil抬起眼，他尝试着从过去的孪生弟弟一潭死水一般的眼底捕捉到一些不太一样的波动。

“或许是因为，你并不希望我离开。”

然而什么都没有，Dante不置可否地看了他一眼，转身坐进那张桌子后。他的坐姿实在是太过普通，没有二郎腿，没有跷在桌上，也没有那股子吊儿郎当的懒散。他掏出Ebony和Ivory，开始拆下零部件仔细地保养起来。

沉默的空气继续笼罩着清晨的Devil May Cry，Vergil读完一个章节，他随意地撩起眼皮一瞥，保养完枪械的Dante竟然坐着开始发呆。

这可真是——

他的视线落回纸上密密麻麻的文字，有那么一瞬间，他甚至不知道自己是否想要撕开Dante的这张面具。

那或许还是很有趣的，难道你不想看看他这层空洞的表皮下面会有怎样动摇的神情吗。黑发的诗人在他的脑子里低语。

我可没有你这么恶趣味。他象征性地反驳了一句。

空气中产生了某种扭曲，浓烈的魔力撕开寂静的空间，Vergil感觉到他的孪生弟弟的气息有一瞬间似乎鲜明地膨胀起来。

“Sparda——”

恶魔的爪子即将拍到窗边的沙发时，Yamato的刀鞘插进了恶魔的指缝里，某种让时间停滞了一秒的脆响之后，恶魔向后趔趄了一步。

“你把它弄坏了我又坐哪。”Vergil合上手里的书，让它靠在一侧的扶手旁。他拍了拍大衣的下摆，好整以暇地站起身。

“桀桀桀桀——”恶魔打量着房间里的两个人，发出尖利的笑声，“我能读取你们的思维，叛徒的后代。Sparda的力量，就是我——”

“砰——”

子弹击碎连接着天花板与吊灯的零件，那顶看上去颇为沉重的水晶灯砸在恶魔头上。

很好，我知道为什么事务所的顶灯只是一颗光秃秃的灯泡了。

恶魔抖落满身的碎玻璃，咆哮着爬起来冲向书桌后的恶魔猎人。Ebony和Ivory射出的子弹都被恶魔毫不费力地躲开了，看来他说能读取思维的能力倒是货真价实。

Vergil随手挥了两下Yamato弹开飞来的流弹，气定神闲地观看他的孪生弟弟会怎么料理这只恶魔。

Dante撑着书桌翻了出来，就算被读取了所有的行动，只要速度够快到对方无法闪避就行了。他先踹出一脚封掉恶魔的退路，Ivory的射速竟然比刚才还要快上十倍有余，恶魔狼狈地左支右绌，还是没有躲过所有的子弹，被击飞了出去。

眼看恶魔就要砸在房间角落的点唱机上，黑色的影子带着风声一闪而过，寒芒出鞘在半空划出一道十字，将浮空的恶魔和穿过他头颅的子弹一同劈成两半。

要知道这可是连二手店也找不到的老古董了，虽然按键有时确实不太灵光。

恶魔发出含混的声音从脚尖开始溃散，一些银色的光点从它身体里溢出，在事务所内蔓延开来。

那些画面闪回一般略过Vergil的眼前。朝着无尽的深渊伸出的左手，从指缝间漏出的虚无和掌心连痕迹都很快消失了的血色；金属坠地时清脆的声响，红宝石上的流萤与从心口落出的滚烫融在一起；在非人的黑暗边界里引擎的轰鸣，与仿佛指引着迷途之人的魔具碎片的辉光。

那些残片像是飞速落下的沙砾般一闪即逝，溃散的黑影完全消失的瞬间，他看见Ivory的枪口冒出薄薄的硝烟，然后是虚空之中仿佛什么裂开的脆响。

“这不可能！”蓝色的微光在Dante眼底震荡，“你已经死了，是我亲手杀死你的。”

“我确实死过一次。”Vergil能听见自己心底的叹息，他左手握住Ivory温热的枪身，毫不费力地把它从Dante的掌心抽出，轻轻地平放在书桌上。他的弟弟指尖微微地颤抖着，掌心浸满冰凉的汗。“但是我从坟墓里爬出来，一点一点地把自己拼了回来。因为我有一件非做不可的事情。”

“那么你要杀了我吗。”Dante嘴唇抖动了一下，却还是冷静地问出了残酷的话语。

“这听上去或许是个好主意。但是，不。”Vergil指腹顺着那道并不存在的面具上的裂缝轻轻抚过，于是那面具最终碎成了齑粉。他凝视着那些快要从Dante眼底溢出的苦楚与悔恨，低叹着把他的孪生弟弟拥进怀里——他的弟弟僵直着上半身，一点也不像现在的Dante会软软地趴进他的肩窝里。他安抚地摩挲着Dante的脊背，他的弟弟稍微放松了一些，有些迟疑地回抱住他。

“我在魔界试着找过你，但是你不在。”Dante在他怀里压抑着开口，“那里只有……”

“Yamato的碎片。我知道。”Vergil可不是第一次听说这个故事。

“你并不属于这里，对吗。”

“是的。”

“那你什么时候离开。”他的孪生弟弟从他怀里退了出来，他恢复了平静的模样，只是丢掉了那层故作冷漠的的表象。

“你希望我离开吗。”

“我想，是的。”短暂的沉默之后，Dante给出了他的答案。Vergil勾起嘴角，他把手伸进衣兜拿出了什么东西。

“不管怎么样，我想你已经不需要这个东西了。不过作为交换，你可以把它留下。”他把一粒做成草莓形状的透明软糖放在Dante的掌心里，大概是某次采购时的赠品或者别的什么，小小的糖果躺在Vergil的衣兜里，他当时也确实是打算把它给自己的孪生弟弟。

事务所里属于另一个人的气息消失了，Dante撕开那一粒糖果的包装，把半透明的草莓状软糖塞进嘴里。

甜的。

他的嘴角漾开一个久违的弧。

墙角的点唱机里传出女歌手磁性的嗓音，坐在书桌后的传奇恶魔猎头抬起头，手里蓝色马克杯里腾起白雾的热气。

“你迟到了，Dante得一分！”

Vergil跨过客厅中央的地板，他的孪生弟弟把剩下的咖啡注入另一个红色的马克杯，然后把杯子摆在书桌朝外的那一侧。

“我稍微绕了个远路，不过倒也看到一些有趣的东西。”他右手把玩这一枚圆形的银币。

“不是等等！”Dante看着那枚银币瞪大了眼，然后把手伸进抽屉里胡乱翻找起来。“你从哪儿弄到那玩意儿的！”

Vergil笑了起来，银币被抛上半空，然后落在另一只带着黑色手套的掌心里。

“你要是猜对了我就告诉你。”

“我才不玩这种无聊的把戏。反正不管你从谁那儿弄到它的，我猜你大概说了一句‘你已经不需要了’就把那玩意儿骗走了吧。”Dante放下马克杯，有些不自在地撇开脸。

“事实上，我确实这么说过。”Vergil单手撑在椅背上，那枚银币被他随意地留在了桌上，是正面。“不过说真的，你玩这些愚蠢又自欺欺人的小把戏的时候，还真的有那么一些可爱。”

“天啊老哥，你可饶了我吧。”Dante扬起唇角，在Vergil俯身时勾住了他的脖子，昂起的下颌十分自然地接住他的孪生兄长的亲吻。

—END—


End file.
